1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector assembly, and particularly to a card connector assembly mounted on a mother board through a daughter board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,522 discloses a conventional card connector assembly, the card connector assembly comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing, a daughter board and a rear socket soldered on a mother board. One end of each contact extends into the card connector assembly and opposite end extends beyond the insulating housing to electrically connect with the daughter board. Furthermore, the daughter board also electrically connects with the rear socket to form electrical connection with the mother board. Thus, the card connector assembly and the mother board are electrically connected together.
However, because one ends of the contacts extend beyond the insulating housing and there is no positioning means in the conventional card connector assembly whereby the daughter board can not obtain a good positional accuracy when it is mating with the one ends of the contacts to mount to the card connector assembly. What is even worse, the incorrect connection between the card connector assembly and the daughter board may cause the daughter board to be easily improperly inserted into the rear socket. The improper insertion may result in that the card connector assembly can't achieve a correct electrical connection with the mother board.
Hence, an improved card connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.